Suma Suma no Mi
The Suma Suma no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil fruit, which allows the user to power up the force behind and the physical impact of their attack by an intiger (ex: 2x, 4x, 6x, 8x, 10x, and 12x.) allowing said user to be able to to smash through just about anything, in turn making the user a Smash human. Suma is short for Sumasshu which literally means smash in japanese. In English the fruit is called the Smash-Smash Fruit. It was eaten by Logan Fernandez. Appearance The Suma-Suma no Mi is a red orange sized fruit with thick black lines creating a strange pattern on it. The insides of the fruit are pink and are also covered in the black lines. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's strengths are that they allow the user to attack with ferocious amounts of strength which, makes the user an extremely lethal combatant, that is if he/she has the skill to match. The fruit's power is enough to be able to split a ship in half with a single chop from the user. And is enough to send an opponent flying with a flick of the finger. Other than standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, if not used correctly the power is enough to tear muscle tissue and break bones. Another big threat is that if the powers are over used it will put so much strain on the body, the user may not be able to move let alone fight. And what's worst of all is that the effects of the paralyzation may be permenant. Uses The powers of this fruit are mainly combat oriented. When attacking the part of the body the user is attacking with glows dark red. The strength can also be used to break down barriers any normal person couldn't even budge. Abilities Smash Bulk Smash bulk is more of a support type ability than an attack. When using this technique he bulks up all of the muscles in his body adding more power and doubling the intigers that they attack with in each stage.. This ability comes in 2 stages, stage one being the normal state of the user, and 2 not only being the strongest but these most lethal as well. However the power is not just lethal to the opponent, but to the user as well. This sort of power up puts alot of strain on the user's body. Smash Drive This works the same way as Smash bulk but the user retains their physical form instead of beefing up their body. However instead of multiplying the intigers like smash bulk it multiplies the impact of his attacks by 200x their normal power. However just as smash bulk the Logan's body is under immense physical strain. It is to the point where that once he comes out of this form he will pass out from exhaustion and may have a broken bone or two. The time to use this power is limited to about 20 minutes, that is if he can take the physical strain. So if Logan can't take out his opponent in that amount of time, he's finished. When entering the form Logan is surrounded in a dark red aura. Crush Buster The first of Logan's moves, Crush Buster is a powerful punch able to bust down steel doors and take out physically bigger foes. Blinding Crusher The second of Logan's moves, Blinding Crusher is a strong kick used to smash a foe into the ground. He raises his leg above his head and brings it down ontop of the opponent. Whirlwind The third move on his list, Whirlwind is a high speed attack. Logan pummels the opponent with a flurry of punches and kicks leaving the opponent badly injured. Compactor The forth attack in Logan's move set, Compacter is an attack where he smashes the opponents head in between his palms which leaves the opponent dazed and confused. Machine gun The fifth of Logan's attacks, Machine Gun is a high speed barrage of powerful kicks. Raging Stampede The sixth and final move of Logan's, Raging Stampede is a special attack used to take out large groups of people. Logan draws his arm back and charges all his power into his arm. The red light emiting from his arm begins to surge all over his body. The energy begins to swirl around his body and he dashes forward at extreme speed knocking all of the foes in his path into the air and knocking them unconscious.Category:SuperTanksCategory:ParameciaCategory:Devil Fruits